


The Wings of Freedom

by TheAnimeZankyou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, Chains, Guardian Angels, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 05:31:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4335740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAnimeZankyou/pseuds/TheAnimeZankyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Guardian Angels exists, Eren Yaeger meets his Guardian Angel, Levi while he is on the verge of death. Eren's only dream is to escape the walls and go outside.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Wings of Freedom

It was lonely and damp down within the four walls. There was many locked in their rooms the same as him. Their frail wrists trapped with a steel clamp around them that was attached to the wall. They lay their slumped bodies against the wall, their eyes gazing over at the wall on the far end. Lips far to dry and chapped to make any noise. There was no energy left in their body. Their breathing was slowed erratically. If they moved an inch, they feared they would die.

A young Eren Yeager or 0005 - as he was often called - was only 15 and they treated him like he was trash. Crusted blood sat on his head as they banged his head so hard against the concrete wall. He was different than all the other experiments they had. He had far more energy than the others. He was known as the ‘Suicidal Maniac’ amongst the guards. Eren when he was younger had killed one of the guards by beating him to death. The guard had pissed him off to the extent that Eren had to kill them. He responded best to the treatment they gave them and they couldn’t kill him so easily. 

The government was threatened by the other nations around them. They wanted to create an artificial army, called ‘The Titans’ who would wipe out the other nations in the blink of an eye. Eren was brave enough to rebel against their system and put up a fight. He didn’t care that he had no energy. Eren was desperate to find his freedom and escape this hell. The walls trapped him in the cell. He was desperate to feel the cold breeze on his skin. The sun beating on his pale skin. 

-X-

Eren woke when he heard the scraping of his cell door. Two officials strode into his room and walked over to the male who was just waking up from his sleep. They were around six feet tall. Both of them were very bulky, their muscles rippled through their shirts. In many people’s eyes, they were the monsters and not those in the other nations. His teal eyes looked up at the males who were smirking with his hazed eyes. Eren cowered away as much as he could. It was clear they had something up their sleeves. For their entertainment but Eren’s humiliation. 

“What the hell do you want!” He snarled up at them as they had woken him up from his peaceful dream. Where he was free and could explore the world without the shackles. Acting out was one of his defences to keep himself safe. The officials placed another pair of handcuffs on his wrists and a pair around his ankles as they removed the chain that connected him with the wall. They picked him up and dragged him out the room, his heels scraping against the stone floor. He groaned as many stones slashed into his heels. He would try struggling but there was no way he could escape. They had a grip on him like a vice. If he escaped, where would he go. They had tied his feet and hands together. There was no way in hell that he could escape. He, along with many others had serious muscle deficiency. Many people often told him just to give up and accept his fate but he couldn’t. He wanted to go outside and one way or another, he would make that work.

They dragged him to a room where more guards were waiting for him. He would of swallowed hard but he had no saliva left his mouth. It took all his energy just to speak. They all had large grins plastered across their faces. There was a chain hanging from the ceiling with handcuffs attached to them. The two guards pushed him in where he fell on his stomach. The guards just laughed at him. They two officials forced him onto his feet and lead him under the chains.

They stripped him of his clothes until he was completely bare. His bones protruded out of body. His ribcage clearly visible to the eye. He was as thin as a stick. His hip bone and collar bone were so distinguishable. They attached his hands to the chain above his head, where he was forced to stand on the tips of his toes. His body ached just from that position. He open for all of them to see. 

The guards crowded around him and laughed at his ill-looking figure. One man took a step forward and cracked the knuckles. He smiled as his brought his fist and jammed it right in Eren’s stomach. The fifteen year old male was instantly winded. His head fell backwards with the impact. He slowly brought his head to the right position, letting it rest on one of his arms. His eyes changed as he glared at the male. He was imaging the male dead by his hands. 

“Look boys, he’s upset,” they laughed at his angry face. Another male stepped forward and copied the actions of the first male. A small gasp escaped his mouth. The chains cut his wrists as he was forced back. He was a punching bag for the guards to practise on. His toes rubbed against the floor in the process. The air rushed out of his body, quicker than he could gain his breath. The world became dark as he closed his eyes and waited for it to be over. Anything they did to him, he would just have to endure it all. 

Every time they collided with his stomach, his eyes flew open. No matter how hard he forced them closed, they would open from the pain. Blood flew out his mouth and dripped down the side of his mouth. Eren was no stranger to pain but this pain he didn’t know at all. He felt his ribs ache that he nearly blacked out. A black and bruise instantly appeared on his skin where he was punched. Some of the males thought it would be funny, and jab him twice. One in the stomach, where the others would punch him and then one in the face. 

-X-

He was now officially broken. There was no escaping hell. Once you were in there was no way out. The guards dumped him back in his room with his clothes just at the side of him. They allowed his bare body freeze. They didn’t bother to chain him to the wall as he would be dead within a few hours. They thought that they would practise their knife skills on him and slashed every part of his body but left his penis intact as even the guards couldn’t hurt another man's genitals. That was far too sick. He was bleeding from the inside and outside of his body. The broken male was sure that they had shattered every bone in his body along with his dream.

Eren lay face down on the floor as his body slowly drained himself. He couldn’t breath yet alone cry for help. His eyes refused to stay open. His body screamed at him every time he took a breath in. The tangy taste of iron lasted in his mouth. He just wished for death to take him now and end his misery.

-X-  
He cracked his eyes open as he smelt something sweet almost like vanilla. A smell like that didn’t belong in here. The only thing he smelt was the blood from his friends and the sick smell of sweat and sex. He had to be hullinctinating. His head was resting on someone’s lap, it was different from the hard cold floor. They were so comfortable, that he almost mistook hell for heaven. On his body was a dark blanket that covered his naked body. It prevented any more heat leaving his body. He slowly started to warm up from the blanket. 

“They really messed you up? Pathetic creatures. Leaving you to die in this agonizing pain than to kill you instantly,” the voice was a male’s voice. It was deep but Eren could sense their was hope with his presence. A soft hand ran through his dirty hair. He hadn’t had a shower in many months. The feeling was so gentle that he almost believed that he would die peacefully. He wanted to ask who he was but there was no air in his body.

“Who am I? I am Levi. I’m an angel. I was sent to save your pathetic ass.”

‘How can he hear what I think? ’Eren thought to himself. Levi didn’t stop playing with his hair. The motion was so soothing that it made Eren forget the pain in his body. He almost moaned out at the sweet feeling. It had been many years since he was treated so kindly. It was a lost sensation to him and many others.

“That’s because I am in charge of you. We angels can always hear what you humans think,” There was a fluttering noise and Eren could feel his wings wrap around him. They shielded him from pain of the monsters. They were different from any other type of angel’s wings: Instead of white wings, they were a mixture of pure white and jet black to match his hair. They were unbelievably beautiful. Levi placed a hand on top of Eren’s broken hand and rubbed small circles on the back of it. Eren felt his body become lighter like his body was instantly repairing itself. 

Levi picked his head up and looked out the cell when he smelt something so sickly. Bad intentions and wrong deeds. It was so putrid to his nose that it was hard not for him to throw up right there and then. The wings encircled Eren and kept him safe as the door screeched open. One of the guards came into the room and glared at the stranger. Levi’ raised his head and looked down on the man. He was ugly looking creature. He had to be punished for all the bad deeds on all those innocent people.

“You dare lay a finger on this boy,” Levi placed Eren on the floor gently, making sure the blanket was round him and covered his eyes from the scene that was just about to happen. The angel elegantly stood up, his wings hiding at the back of him. The guard took a step back. He had heard about the angels. Many believers called them the ‘Wings of Freedom’. They were after those who were trying to create the Titans. Levi was no looking down at the male. His eyes had shifted into daggers, where the guard could almost sense his bloodlust. He leaped forward and wrapped his fingers around the males neck. Within a second the male, was dead with a broken neck. He was dead in an instant. “You humans are so weak. You can inflict pain on those weaker than you and yet they manage to survive but when we inflict pain on you. You die in an instant. The neck is your weak spot. Protect it,” Levi spoke to the dead guard. He bent down and found the keys to the cage.The guard was stupid enough to leave the cell door open. The keys were just in case another door was shut. Levi ran back to Eren and picked him up in a bridal style. He made sure that he was covered with the blanket and flew out the room. Eren gasped at how quickly they were flying down the halls.

They zoomed down the halls towards the exit. Quietly, zooming past the other guards. Someone else in the Wings of Freedom had their eyes on those guards. Eren wanted to wrap his arms around his neck but he snuggled his face into the warm chest. The wings lay at the side of him and flew down the narrow halls. Levi’s arms held him on tightly as they turned a sharp corner. Eren had enough energy to look up at his saviour for the first time. He was absolutely beautiful, just like an angel. Granted, he only saw his chin and his hair but Eren could tell that he was amazing.

-X-

Eren blinked when he was suddenly blinded. To shield his eyes he hid his face in his in his chest again. Levi flew straight up in the air, the wingspan at full capacity. Eren could feel himself get lighter and lighter, the higher they went. He felt as the wind suddenly left him and he became colder. 

“Look, Eren. You’re safe. Trust me,” Levi’s flapped his wings as they floated in that one spot. Eren slowly moved his face away from his chest and looked out the horizon...the horizon. It was so far away and forever lasting. They could travel for ages and never be at the horizon. He studied in delight where the sky touched the sea. Eren couldn’t help but tear up. He was finally free. No more chains. No more experiments. No more guards. He groaned as he sat up and wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck. The now free male looked at the tall buildings, the roads, the cars, the trees, the grass. The people who walked to and fro from one place to another without being dragged against their will.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you,” he kept repeating himself. Levi smiled at how cute Eren was. It was a caring smile with good intentions. Not like the smiles of the guards who only thought of themselves. Eren could stay with him forever just watching the endless possibilities of the world which he could now enter into, thanks to his own angel.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first AU as I prefer to write canon stories. I will be writing more AUs.


End file.
